vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collector
Summary The Collector is a protagonist of the manhua, Yin Zhi Shoumuren One of the 6 Players who broke through the 1 Billion Barrier in the Game "Tomb Raider" Not much is known about her except that she has the highest amount of Shen Ling Gear, which amounts to 11 Shen Ling Gears, hence being called "The Collector" due to this reputation Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Unknown, commonly called The Collector Origin: Yin Zhi Shoumuren Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly in her 20s Classification: The Collector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (via Sai Ba Si Di An), Energy Manipulation (via Wang Cai), Explosion Manipulation (via Hong Ling), Sand Manipulation (via Xiao Si Ta Ya), Sleep Manipulation (via Hong Ling), Elasticity (via Sai Ba Si Di An), Extrasensory Perception (via Xiao Si Ta Ya), Forcefield Creation (via Wang Cai), Portal Creation (via Li Ang and Head-Donkey), Summoning (via The Collector and Xiao Si Ta Ya), Telepathy (via Sai Ba Si Di An), Teleportation (via Li Ang), Transformation (via Xiao Si Ta Ya, Li Ang, Wang Cai, Sai Ba Si Di An, Hong Ling, and Head-Donkey), Transmutation (via Hong Ling) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Scales to Luo Gen, stronger than the Blood Shura, and created a thunderstorm at the 40th Level when she arrived) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: Desert Eagle, Fox Mask, Dark Trident, Musket, and Carriage (Shen Ling Tool) Intelligence: Above Average (The mastermind behind Lu Shu Yin's arrival of the Tomb Raider Game by planting 2 of her Summons near him, one as their pet and one as their guide) Weaknesses: Damage on the user will also show damage on the Raider Tool Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Collector Summoning: Can call Xiao Si Ta Ya, Li Ang, Wang Cai, Sai Ba Si Di An, Hong Ling, and Head-Donkey to fight alongside her Xiao Si Ta Ya Sand Manipulation: : Sand Demon: Creates a Demon made out of Sand where she can enter freely and let others enter if wanted, which can also be used for offense and defense : Demon Sand Perception: Creates a map that finds the targets whereabouts if conditions are met, which can be used to attack the targets from afar : Sand Aura: Surrounds herself with sand beneath her feet and creates a ball of sand on one of her hand : Aura Sand Shield: Uses the ball of sand to create a shield by guiding the ball of sand to the one that she wants to defend from : Aura Sand Enlargement: Increases the intensity and size of the sand beneath her feet and the ball of the sand Extrasensory Perception: : Demon Sand Perception: Creates a map that finds the targets whereabouts if conditions are met, which can be used to attack the targets from afar Summoning: : Desert Eagle: Can call forth a Desert Eagle containing 7 bullets which can be used to attack from afar Transformation: : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of her is that of a Desert Eagle Li Ang Portal Creation: : Shadow Gate: Creates a Gate which can transport him to a Floor of his choosing Teleportation: : Teleport: Instantly appears to a position that he wants to Transformation: : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of him is that of a Fox Mask : Shadow Cat: Can turn into a human or a cat Wang Cai Energy Manipulation: : Energy Beam: Lets out a beam of energy towards an opponent : Energy Ball: Lets out a ball of energy towards an opponent Forcefield Creation: : Energy Barrier: Creates countless shields on the target of his choosing Transformation: : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of him is that of a Dark Trident Sai Ba Si Di An Biological Manipulation: Can enter a one's body and mimic their organs Elasticity: Can stretch it's own body Telepathy: Can communicate with someone who has swallowed the Intestine Dragon Demon Hong Ling Explosion Manipulation: : Hung Ling Bullet Shower: Lets out countless bullets in the shape of a Diamond towards opponent, exploding upon contact Sleep Manipulation: : Puppet Bullet: Lets out a bullet that makes one who is hit be unconscious for 2 minutes Transformation: : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of her is that of a Musket Transmutation: : Puppet Bullet: Those hit by the bullet will turn into a doll : Hung Ling Bullet Shower: Those hit by the bullets will turn into countless bubbles Head-Donkey Portal Creation: : Portal: Toss some seeds in front, creating a Portal to go to a destination Transformation: : Shen Ling Form: The Shen Ling Form of him is that of a Carriage Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yin Zhi Shoumuren Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sand Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users